


Just another day in Torchwood

by Serendipitous_dreamer42633



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First TW fanfic, First fanfic without original characters, Fluff, Humor, Just a bit of Torchwood sex, Little bit of smut, M/M, This is quite short, Torchwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_dreamer42633/pseuds/Serendipitous_dreamer42633
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day in Torchwood....<br/>Or so Gwen thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TW fanfic, and my first attempt with non original characters!  
> Sorry its really short, but I could be persuaded to add another chapter or two, if wanted. 
> 
> It would be really appreciated if you guys could check out my first ever fanfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7042447/chapters/16017070 
> 
> Thanks folks!  
> -x-

“Anyone for pizza?” Gwen calls. 

 

It was just another typical day at Torchwood, she thinks. 

 

She is greeted by a silence.

 

“Hello?” She calls, “Anyone here?”

 

Gwen puts the warm pizza down onto the sofa.

 

She can hear faint noises, but that is all.

 

“This isn’t funny Jack” She warns, growing nervous. 

“Tosh? Owen?” 

 

There is no reply.

 

Gwen walks over to Toshiko’s computer, frowning. 

 

There is a small note on her desk.

 

‘Out with Owen for lunch, back soon, Tosh.’

 

Gwen smiles, ‘good on Tosh, she needs to get her love life together.‘ 

She is distracted by a yell from Jack’s office.

She runs towards the door, up the stairs. 

“Jack? Jack, everything okay?”

She pushes open the door. 

The sight she sees is not what she expected.

 

“What the hell?!” Gwen shrieks. 

Jack, half naked, glances up at Gwen, a crease in his forehead. 

There is a strangled gasp from Ianto, who is underneath him, panting heavily. 

“Wrong time to come in, Gwen Cooper,” Jack mutters, in annoyance.

“Ah, right, okay, I’ll just be going,” She stammers, stepping back and slamming the door behind her.

 

As she runs back downstairs hurriedly, she hears muffled chatter, and then moaning. 

Tosh and Owen stand in the doorway, and, much to Gwen’s surprise, they are kissing.

She sighs. 

‘Is this place becoming some sort of sex house?‘ she thinks. 

She is half tempted to call Rhys and tell him to get his arse over to Torchwood base just for a quick fuck. 

She decides against it, however, and resigns to sitting on the sofa, with an old pair of black ear-muffs blocking out the noises, a box of pizza resting on her lap.

 

The first person she sees is Ianto, his shirt undone, but otherwise dressed, walking down the stairs, over to her. 

“Sorry about that,” he says, guilty, but with a small smirk, “Jack can be a bit impulsive.”

“I see.”

There is a moments of awkward silence.

“Where’s Tosh and Owen?”

“They went back to Tosh’s house.”

Ianto frowns. 

“Sex,” Gwen explains.

Ianto looks surprised. “I thought those two were a lost cause.” 

“Hmm,” Gwen murmurs, “So did I.”

“Hey!” Jack calls, coming down the stairs, “Gwen, you gonna bring Rhys over for a shag?”

Gwen rolls her eyes. “This place, Torchwood, is _not_ going to become a base for sex!”

“How do y’know?” Jack says, smirking, and looking over at Ianto.

“Who knows,” Ianto says, “Coffee could get a whole lot more interesting.”

Jack chuckles softly, and the tea-boy aches for him. 

“If you want,” Ianto whispers, looking at Jack, “I could get you some coffee now.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jack says, “I’ll have a black coffee, dark, bitter, sour and,” he pauses, running his tongue over lips, “intense.”

Ianto flushes, biting his lip, “coming right up, sir, allow me to lead the way.”

Gwen groans inwardly. ‘How long will this go on for?‘ she thinks, once again, left alone in Torchwood base. 

Even Myfanwy had gone off somewhere to search for a mate. 

 

She glances down at her phone, considering something. 

Then she picks it up, dialing a number. 

“Hey, Rhys darling, I need you over here at Torchwood.”

“No, no time to explain, other than, er, what about another baby?” 


	2. Something about Toshiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So again, this is a pretty small chapter, but I just kinda felt like doing it.   
> Tosh and Owen are (almost) my OTP, so expect to see some more of them together in coming chapters! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!
> 
> Quick note that comments would be really appreciated. :)

"What the hell is Rhys doing in Torchwood?" Jack wonders, looking at the cameras.

"Never mind," Ianto says, his voice husky, squirming beneath him.

Jack smiles and turns his attention back to the younger man, kissing him lustfully.

Ianto moans into his lover's mouth, caressing his face with his hands.

 

Owen didn't quite know what it was about Toshiko Sato.

There was just something about her.

Something about her that turned him on.

Sure, she was pretty, sexy, even, but that wasn't it.

"Hey, Tosh, love, do you think you could bring me some food?" He calls, from her bed.

"Of course!" Comes the reply.

He smirks. She'd do anything for him.

He looks around her bedroom.

She said she'd had it recently refurbished, and she was right.

It certainly was a lot bigger.

The walls were a cream colour, (rather like the colour that had come out of his dick a few moments before, he thought, chuckling to himself) and the floor wooden.

There was a large double bed in the middle of the room, decorated with pretty japanese quilts.

In front of it was a wide T.V and a wardrobe, matching the colour of the walls.

There was a mirror hanging on the wall, and Owen turns, shamelessly admiring his reflection.

"I brought you some sandwiches!" a cheerful voice announces, "cheese and pickle, with some ham on the side."

"Cheers darlin'" he replies gruffly, taking the plate from her.

He watches Tosh slip back into bed beside him, his gaze falling down to her slim, tanned legs.

"So," she says, smiling sweetly, and sitting forwards, "are we in a relationship now?"

Owen shakes his head. "No darling, we just had a one-off fuck."

"Oh," she says, looking downwards.

He frowns. Hadn't she heard the uncertainty in his voice?

"Tosh, I, well, I just don't think a relationship would be a good idea, what with all the people I shag, I can't settle down."

"No," she says, "course not, I understand."

There is a silence.

"Tosh, hey, look at me."

The japanese woman turns her face willingly, her deep brown eyes meeting his.

There are traces of tears on her cheeks, and Owen realises he wants to, more than anything, wipe them away and tell her that he was wrong, that he loves her, but he doesn't.

"I'm sorry Tosh, I really am," his voice softens, "I just don't think it'll work."

"I-I know, okay, that's fine," she says, a little shakily, trying to regain her professional outer appearance.

Owen sighs, "right sweetheart, I'm going to get a drink, you coming?"

"No, I-"

"Really Tosh, that was an order," Owen says, getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on.

"Owen, no, I'm not - "

"Yes you are Tosh, cos look what I have."

 Owen digs his fingers deep into his jean pockets and produces a small bottle of perfume.

"I thought you handed it in!" Tosh stammers, "you're not allowed to have alien technology outside the base!"

He winks at her, "Shh Tosh," and puts a finger on her lips. 

Then he quickly sprays the perfume onto him.

He sees the japanese's eyes glaze over. 

"So," Owen says, "how about that drink?" 


	3. A night in the base with Janto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Janto smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter for lonely_night, in the hope that this will vaguely fulfill your request for more Janto.  
> The next chapter will be some more Tosh/Owen, continuing from 'something about Toshiko'.  
> Enjoy! -x-

The night falls early, and darkness surrounds the Torchwood Hub, ominous and bleak.  
To Ianto and Jack, however, if was either unnoticeable or serving to create atmosphere.  
"So, Sir," Ianto began, seductivly, "how would you like me for this round?"  
Jack's blue eyes travelled up his body, hungrily.  
"Strip everything but your tie," and then, on after thought, he added, "slowly."  
"Of course, sir."  
Ianto began to slowly unzip his trousers, while giving Jack a smouldering look with his baby blue eyes.  
It was making his cock twitch.  
Ianto carefully unbuttoned his pink shirt that hugged his figure so tightly. His large fingers clumsily tugged at the small buttons and Jack smiled.  
When he was undressed, Ianto spoke, in a low, husky voice. "What would you like me to do?"  
Jack licked his lips together thoughtfully, although he had already made his decision.  
"Suck my dick."  
Ianto raised one perfect eyebrow. "That's very blunt, sir."  
"Ianto," jack began, in a warning voice, a hint of annoyance showing.  
He was silenced by the younger man almost sinking to his knees and taking his large dick his warm mouth.  
Ianto could feel his lover's muscles tighten, and Jack shuddered as Ianto sucked obediently. Ianto's beautifully puckered lips remained around the head of Jack's dick, occasionally licking it gently, causing his lover to squirm slightly, his cheeks flushed.  
"Yan, deep throat me," Jack moaned. He was no longer ordering Ianto, but he wasn't begging yet either, and Ianto couldn't wait to see his master vulnerable.  
He did as Jack said, and, his eyes on Jack's, he moved lower onto his dick. In response, Jack groaned, his hand automatically pressing against Ianto's head.  
He gagged and half choked on his lover's large cock, his reddened lips spilling saliva.  
Jack let go of his head with a moan, and Ianto pulled back.  
Then, he felt himself being dragged upwards by his tie and standing in front of Jack.  
"I want to fuck you" Jack said, daring Ianto to argue.  
"Of course, Sir," Ianto smirked, "on the desk?"  
Jack nodded and opened a tube of lube, applying some to his dick.  
He bent Ianto over the wooden desk, throwing off paperwork, and pencils in an effort to make it slightly more comfortable for his lover.  
Jack slowly pushed into Ianto, watching a tremble ripple through his body.  
"Okay Yan?" He whispered.  
"Yes sir," the younger boy whimpered, barley legible.  
Jack tenderly kissed Ianto's neck, pushing into him again.  
"Jack?" Ianto asked, almost in a needy way.  
"Yes?"  
"Please just fuck me."  
Jack grinned. "Your wish is my command, tea-boy."  
He pounded into Ianto, making him clench his teeth, his eyes rolling back.  
Jack dug his fingers into his lover, listening to his balls slap against Ianto and his groaning.  
He pulled Ianto's hips down even further onto his swollen cock and heard him cry out.  
They rocked together, always a little out of sync, with Jack thrusting slightly too fast for the younger man.  
"J-Jack!" Ianto screamed, "I'm gonna cum!"  
Jack felt Ianto pulsing hard, and then he came, with Jack a second or two afterwards, sweating heavily, the musky scent potent.  
He collapsed onto Ianto, panting heavily.  
He felt his lover shifting underneath him, so, reluctantly, he stood up (a little shakily) and, deciding that was enough for the night, led Ianto to a double bed in the Torchwood base.  
"I love you Jack."  
"I love you too, Yan," came the reply, and then they both drifted sweetly asleep, holding each other in their arms.


	4. Feelings that Owen shouldn't have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tosh/Owen, practically my OTP. I did mean the chapter to move a bit faster, but I suppose it'll have to wait. Just a small chapter about Tosh and Owen in a bar, and Owen contemplating new feelings.

Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper sit in a bar together.  
It is about 12:50, almost 1:00.  
Tosh stifles a yawn, the heavy scent of sex and alcohol too much.  
Owen sees her eyes flutter closed, and then open, startled.  
For some reason, he ignored all the other women approaching him. He only had eyes for the sweet Japanese woman opposite him, and he had no idea why.  
'Hell,' he thought, 'with this perfume, I could have anyone.'  
But the only woman he wanted was Toshiko.  
"Owen?" She asks.  
"Yeah?" He asks, drawing out of his thoughts, speaking bluntly, like he always did. Ever since his fiancé, Katie, died, Owen had turned almost hard, deflecting most of his emotions, but when he was with Tosh, he felt all he wanted to do was to become vulnerable again.  
Still, he refused to believe he was in love with her. He wasn't, was he?  
Quickly, he dismissed the idea. Nah, of course not.  
"Do you think we could go home?"  
"I'll drop you round to yours, love."  
Tosh looked slightly disappointed. "I thought - I thought I was, well, um," she was struggling to get her words together, "I thought I was staying at yours?"  
Owen groaned inwardly. This was just what he'd been dreading. He didn't want to get close to another woman. Look what getting close to Katie left him with. A dead fiancé and a ruined heart.  
But then Tosh shrugged, looked down at the ground, almost self consciously, saying, "I mean, if you don't want to, then I don't have to, but -" she broke off with a hopeful smile pulling at her mouth, and Owen ached for her.  
This had to stop.  
But what if he didn't want it to?  
"No, no, Tosh" he began, his voice low, leaning forwards to take the Japanese's hand in his own, "come stay the night."  
Tosh beamed at him, and he felt himself inwardly crumble.  
He was taking her home to his, right now.  
"Com'on Tosh, let's get you out of here."  
He walked around the table over to the slightly unstable woman (who had a little too much to drink) and propped her up, leaning against him.  
He felt her heavy breathing tickle his ear and something stirred within him.  
A desire for her.


	5. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, 'Feelings that Owen shouldn't have'. This chapter is building onto the next, which is going to be me trying my hand at a bit of Gwen/Rhys!

Tosh lay next to Owen Harper, her eyes half open, crusted with sleep.  
'He doesn't even need his stupid perfume' she thought, 'he can make me do anything he wants.'  
And, looking down at the man beside her, sleeping soundly, she thinks how good looking he is.  
She watches his brown eyes open.  
He smiles at her lazily.  
"What's the time?"  
"Seven thirty." she answers.  
Owen groans and slowly rolls out of bed.  
"I've got a splitting bloody headache," he mutters.  
"Well," Tosh says, helpfully, "you did drink a lot last night."  
"Thanks for that information, Tosh" Owen grumbles, turning away from her and pulling a t-shirt on.  
Luckily, Tosh had brought an extra bag of clothes with her, (she didn't know why, but yesterday, she'd just had a feeling) so she got dressed too.  
Owen turned round after he was changed and his gaze travelled up, and then down, Toshiko's body.  
'Oh God,' he thought, 'whoever knew she was so sexy.'  
Tosh smirked slightly at the reaction she was getting.  
She was wearing a low cut red top and a tight black skirt. She never usually wore a skirt, but today, she had decided to, and a good job she had.  
Owen was transfixed.  
"Anything the matter, Owen?" She said, smiling sweetly.  
He snapped out of his trace, shaking his head.  
"Shall we go?" Tosh asked.  
"Yeah, good idea." He replied, a dazed expression sweeping across his face.  
They walked out the door into the car and, a few minutes early, into work, the Torchwood base.  
Gwen was the first to greet them both, and the first to comment on Tosh's outfit.  
"You look lovely, Tosh" she exclaims, "what's the occasion?"  
Owen watched the Japanese woman shake her head. "Oh, there's no occasion, but, well, thanks Gwen!"  
He watched her sit down at her desk smiling and load the computer.  
He sat down at his own desk, glancing at her over his computer.  
Toshiko could see that Owen was staring at her and decided to take advantage of it.  
'After all', she reasoned, 'he never used to look at me.'  
She picks up a pencil and holds it in between her teeth, swirling it around. She types quickly with one hand, while adjusting her glasses with the other, moving them down, so they rested on the tip of her nose.  
Then, purposefully, she drops the pencil with her teeth, and, making sure Owen is watching, she bends down to pick it up, facing in his direction, her low cut top causing her breasts almost to spill out.  
A few minutes later, glancing back at Owen, she sees that his eyes are even darker, tinted with desire, and she smirks slightly.  
Gwen, who had been watching this display with interest, and laughing inwardly at Owen's reactions, decided that she was going home.  
What the hell, no one was doing any work. She was pretty sure that Tosh's one hand that was typing was actually sexting Owen. Or at least, she wouldn't be surprised.  
And Owen himself was too busy drooling at Tosh to even be looking at his computer.  
So, she called Rhys.  
"Darling, I'm going to be coming home early."  
"Yes, I know, it's very early, but, well, I was thinking, perhaps we could continue from last night?"  
She smiled at the answer.  
"I'll be over right now, gorgeous, just wait two seconds."  
Gwen grabbed her coat, her bag, and dashed out of the Hub as fast as she could.


	6. Home from work early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen is home early from work and decides to continue from last night. Gwen/Rhys.  
> (Follow-on from 'The morning after'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of Gwen/Rhys for you all! I've never even dreamed of writing smut for these two, so please let me know how it turned out!   
> Thanks all!   
> -x-

"Hey, lovely, what took you so long?" Rhys enquired in his strong welsh accent, as Gwen came running through the door.   
"Sorry darling, lot of traffic," she replies, "but I'm here now, and you look very handsome."  
'He had certainly outdone himself,' Gwen thought.   
Rhys was wearing smart jeans, a clean white shirt, and a dark blue tie.   
Rhys blushed and then chuckled.  
"And you, my lovely wife, look beautiful, as always."   
Gwen giggled and let her husband pull her into a gentle hug.  
She drew back a little, and kissed him sweetly on the lips.   
Rhys smiled and kissed her back softly.  
Gwen kissed him harder, urging him to add more force, and, as they were kissing, started unbuttoning his shirt, running her hand down bare chest.  
Rhys pulled his shirt all the way off, and then began to undo Gwen's blue blouse.  
He caught a glimpse of her black bra and breasts, and was forced to remind himself to keep breathing when his breath hitched.  
Gwen could have anyone she wanted, even that 'Harkness' guy from her work, but she chose him, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.  
He took off his wife's blouse, and then picked her up in his arms.  
She shrieked in delight, her hands ruffling his hair, and then, clumsily, they made their way upstairs.  
Once they were in the bedroom, Rhys laid Gwen on the bed, carefully taking off her trousers to reveal lacy black knickers.  
He licked his lips, feeling a little faint.   
'God she is beautiful' he thought, 'and she's all mine.'  
She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and leaned forward, beginning to slowly remove his jeans.   
Once they were off, Gwen took off his underwear and exposed his dick.  
She shifted closer to him and opened her mouth, not quite fitting his whole dick inside.  
Gwen sucked back and forth on his cock, causing Rhys to groan loudly and clutch her hair.  
His hips bucked, and he began to gently fuck her mouth, causing her to gag on his dick, saliva cascading out of her pert mouth.  
"Fuck me Rhys" Gwen pleaded, after a few more minutes.   
"You only have to ask," Rhys chuckled, winking at her.  
Gwen grinned.  
She turned onto her front, waiting for him.  
A second or so, he entered her, and she moaned, her vagina full and struggling to fit all of him inside her.  
He was buried in her, and he groaned at her warmth and tightness.  
Rhys moved slowly in her at first, and then he got faster, and set a rhythm they were both comfortable with.  
As he got faster, Gwen felt herself coming close.  
"Oh fuck, God, ah, Rhys! Rhys!" Gwen screamed.  
Rhys pinned her hands to the bed, in an effort to stop her from hitting him in the face, or from hitting herself.   
"Rhys! Fuck Rhys, I'm going to cum!"   
Then Gwen cried out one last time, spurting warm liquid, and then lay panting, waiting for her husband to release.  
She didn't have to wait long.  
He pounded into her, getting his orgasm, pulling out just before he came.   
Sticky white liquid erupted over the flowery bed sheets and Rhys grunted, breathing heavily.  
Gwen sat up, putting her arms around her husband.  
"I love you, you amazing man."  
"I love you too," Rhys replied.  
And Gwen smiled, because she knew they both really meant it.


	7. The mystery man (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 'The mystery man'.  
> Tosh gets herself into a bit of a scrape when the others are gone.

Jack walked out of his office into the main room which held Owen and Tosh.  
"Have you seen Gwen?" He asked Tosh.  
Tosh shook her head. "She's not here, she left about half an hour ago."  
Before Jack could ask her why, Ianto appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Jack, one of them is running again."  
"Right, Ianto, Owen, come with me, we're gonna go get those weevils. Tosh, keep an eye on them and let us know where they are."  
"I'm on it!" She replied.  
There was something about Toshiko being business-like and professional that turned Owen on. And, letting his eyes travel down to her very low-cut top, Owen wished he could just fuck her on the spot, right here, right now. Actually, before Jack and Ianto showed up, he was about to do just that.  
"Owen!" Jack said sharply, and he pushed those thoughts away from his mind, following his boss to the SUV.  
"Owen, I want you on the wheel!" Jack ordered. "Ianto, in the back. Be ready to jump!"  
Owen snorted to himself.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"Bet you would like Ianto up the back."  
Ianto rolled his eyes, but a small smile pulled at his mouth.  
Jack opened his mouth, about to reply, when a weevil ran straight across the car.  
"Shit!" Owen yelled, slamming on the brakes, forcing Ianto to facepalm the seat in front of him.  
"Ianto, out!" Jack yells, opening his own door and leaping out.  
Owen follows them, leaving the car in the middle of the road.  
"Tosh?" Owen called into the coms, "you there? We need help. Where is it?"  
"Yes, I'm here, Ianto is closest to the weevil, just a step or so ahead."  
"How far am I from the next one, Tosh?"  
"Owen, you're pretty far away, Jack is a bit closer. It's heading up the road and taking a sharp turn left."  
"Great, cheers Tosh."  
"Anything to help!"  
"I've got it, Jack!" Ianto said, shoving a bag over the alien's head,"heading back to the SUV now."  
"Good work, Yan." Came the reply.  
Ianto slowly made his way back to the large car, guiding the weevil forward.  
"Just a few more steps now," he muttered encouragingly.  
Then, unexpectedly, the weevil lashed out at him, throwing him to the ground, leaving a large gash.  
He yelled out in pain, thick blood cascading from his side.  
"J-Jack?" He whispered.  
"Ianto, what's happened? The weevils running again!" Tosh asked into the com.  
There was no reply, saved muffled crying.  
"Yan?" Jack asked worriedly.  
Ianto could hear the concern in his lover's voice.  
"You okay?"  
"It attacked me," he said quietly.  
"How badly?!"  
"Pretty bad."  
"Bloody Gwen should have been here! You and I would have gone together!"  
"Don't blame her."  
"None of this would have happened! Where are you, Yan? Tosh can you trace him?"  
"Of course, he's down your road, two left turns and then straight and then a right."  
"Okay Yan, I'll be there in a second. Owen you good to get the other one?"  
"Course," came the gruff reply, "Tosh, am I near it?"  
There was no reply from her.

The man standing above her had taken her com off her.  
"So, Toshiko Sato, we meet again."  
His voice was sly and patronising, and she hated it.  
"Who are you?" She gasped, finding it hard to speak.  
The man crouched down, so he was level with her bleeding body on the ground.  
"I know you, little girl, even if you don't."  
Tosh looked at him with wide eyes.  
He traced his finger up her leg until he reached her inner thigh.  
"Oh, what have you here?" He asked mockingly, letting one of his fingers touch her knickers, brushing over her vagina.  
"Get off me," she whispered, feeling weak at the amount of blood she had lost.  
He frowned.  
"I don't like girls that are rude."  
He raised his hand and smacked Tosh across the face, making her wince in pain.  
"Please, please stop."  
"No, I think you need to be taught a lesson," he smirked.  
Toshiko shivered.  
She was vulnerable and utterly powerless.  
"Tosh? I need your help here," crackled the com near her ear.

If only she could just get to it.  
She was so close to it.  
"Aw, are your friends calling for your help?" The man teased. "They rely on you, but they never ever thank you, do they?"  
This was true, Tosh thought. Since when had they ever thanked her?  
"Maybe I should thank you, Toshiko."  
"No. No, please, don't," she gasped.  
He punched her mouth, causing her lip to split.  
He bruised her face, and then dug his fingers into her bleeding leg.  
Tosh screamed.  
She had never felt a pain so unbearable, and it was killing her.  
"Stop!" She screamed, her knuckles white from clenching, trying to stop the blood flowing.  
"That's what naughty girls who turn down my help get, and there's plenty more what that came from," he snarled.  
"Tosh?" Owen's voice was lower on the com, care evident in his voice,"Tosh, are you alright over there?"

"Right," the man said, standing up, "guess I better leave you to it."  
Tosh writhed on the floor underneath him, her mouth twisted in a grimace of pain.  
"I'll be seeing you."  
Then he turned, smiling, and walked off, out of the Torchwood hub and far away.


	8. The mystery man (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 'The mystery man'.  
> Owen finds Toshiko and realises she is in a very bad state.  
> Owen shows his vulnerable and desperate side. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! This has been the longest chapter yet! Wow I'm such a legend! (Lol!) :)

The com spluttered by her ear.  
Tosh tried to shift her body, but it took too much effort, and she sank back down.  
She tried to move her arm, just a centimetre, and she cried out at the agony.  
'Okay Tosh', she thought, 'you've just about moved it. Now move it further and higher.'  
She shrieked at the blinding pain that shot through her.  
Tosh edged her arm a little higher, tears obscuring her vision.   
Her fingers touched the com.  
She moved her body upwards, grunting.  
Then she had it.  
Her hand closed around the com.  
"Tosh?"   
It was Owen's voice.  
"Owen?" Tosh croaked.  
"Hey, are you hurt?" He asked softly, and Tosh felt herself crumbling.  
"I-I'm fine," she stammered.  
"What took you so long?"  
"I-" she broke off, screaming at a sudden jolt of pain coursing through her leg.   
"Tosh?!" Owen sounded frantic, "Tosh! Toshiko! Jack, Ianto, we have to go back! I've got the bloody weevil, where are you?!"

"Yan, can you stand?" Jack asked Ianto, a slight crease in his forehead.  
"I- I think so," he whispered, his face pale, leaning on Jack heavily.  
"Okay, we're going to very slowly -"  
He was cut off by Ianto's sharp intake of breath from the pain.  
"Hey, hey, shh Yan. We'll just go very slowly."  
The two men walked carefully, the younger of the two leaning on the other for support.

Finally, they got to the SUV.   
Owen was waiting for them.  
Jack had never seen him so white, so worried, and so afraid.  
"Owen, you okay?" Jack asked, as he gently put Ianto into the back seat.   
"Why the bloody fuck did you turn off your coms? Tosh is seriously hurt!"  
"What?" Jack frowned, as if he couldn't believe this was happening.  
"Toshiko?"   
"Yes! Now get in the fucking car and hold on tight!"

"How close are you?" Tosh whispered through the com, finding it hard to speak.  
"Can't you track us?" Owen asked, "I don't know how close we are."  
"I can't get to the computer," Tosh muttered.  
Owen shook his head.   
"What the hell is going on with you, eh, Tosh?"  
"I'm sorry," she murmured.  
Owen's forehead creased.   
"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about darling, don't you even think about being sorry."  
There was a muffled crackling on the com.  
"Tosh?" Owen asked, straining his ears.  
And then he realised what the sound was.  
Toshiko was crying.  
"Tosh, it's okay, none of this is your fault. Don't cry. Tosh, be brave, for me."

Tosh heard the SUV pull up next to Torchwood, and then she heard the footsteps of her colleagues.  
"Toshiko?!" A voice yelled.  
Jack.  
She couldn't say anything in reply.  
Jack ran in, Ianto slumped over his shoulder, his face buried in Jack's neck.  
Jack stopped when he saw her, his face ashen.   
"Owen!" He called over his shoulder, "this is serious!"  
Owen ran through the entrance.   
"Well, I did bloody tell you," he retorted, and then stopped dead at the sight of Tosh lying on the ground.  
"Oh Tosh, darling, what's happened here?"  
She didn't speak, save look up at him with her big brown eyes wordlessly, her mouth a little slack, blood spilling out of her lip.  
"Right," Owen began, "I'm going to have to lift you and lie you down on the operating table."  
He received no answer, and he supposed he didn't need one.  
Gently, he wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her easily.  
A spark of pain erupted in her, turning into a flowing stream of torment, and Tosh squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to instead think of the feel of Owen's arms.   
She whimpered, and shifted in his arms, groaning.  
"Relax Tosh, easy girl, easy," he whispered to her, trying to be comforting.  
They reached the operating table, and Owen carefully put the Japanese woman onto it.  
"Okay Tosh, you ready?"  
The woman gave a slight nod, and Owen smiled.  
"Let's have a look at what the heck has happened to you."   
His smile vanished as quickly as it appeared.  
He winced at the large wound in her leg, her swollen face, and the blood.  
He cleared his throat. "Love, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to undress you, I need to see where you were hurt."  
Not waiting for a reply, Owen swiftly grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her top down the middle. He did the same with her skirt.

Owen felt his jeans tightening at the sight of her.  
'No,' Owen thought, 'she's injured, concentrate at the task.'  
He took a deep breath.  
Every bit of her body was bleeding.  
Her breasts were purple and bruised.   
Her vagina looked raw, and the area above it was loosing blood.  
"Oh God," he murmured.

"How bad is it?" Jack called from his office.   
Ianto was next to him, clutching onto his arm for support.  
Owen sighed. "Whoever the fuck has done this to her is really going to have to pay. She's beat up very badly. Bleeding everywhere. Don't really know what I can do."   
Ianto looked shocked.   
"Hey, tea-boy," Owen yelled up to him, "if you wanna be useful, then find Tosh some clean clothes."  
Ianto nodded, swaying slightly, stabilised by Jack at his side.

Owen turned his attention back to Tosh.  
Her eyes were closing.   
"Tosh!" He shouted, "stop it! You aren't leaving yet! Not because of some tosser!"  
He watched as the Japanese's eyes struggled to stay open. They fluttered uncertainly, not knowing whether to go or to stay.  
'Well' Owen thought, 'she's bloody well staying.'  
Tosh's head lolled to the right slightly, as if trying to see him better.  
Owen grabbed her hand, "I'm right here Tosh, and you're going no-where."  
She smiled slightly, trying to ignore her split lip, which pulled painfully.  
Owen quickly inserted a large needle containing industrial strength painkillers, into the woman's leg. He doubted it would do much, but it might take away a little of the soreness.   
Owen's eyes scanned Toshiko's body.   
He really didn't know where to start.   
He supposed he'd begin on her leg, try to stop the bleeding, and stitch up the wound.   
He'd let the lip heal naturally, he decided.   
He'd put an cool-bag onto the area above her vagina, and maybe one on her vagina itself, although he'd have to check with her.   
He'd definitely put an ice-pack onto her breasts though.

"Okay darling, hold still, ice-packs coming on," Owen announced, gently placing an ice-pack onto the assigned areas.   
Tosh moaned in pain, and he felt his cock stiffen slightly.   
"Owen?" Ianto asked, "where do you want the clean clothes?"  
Owen looked up, "what? Oh, just put them by the stairs."  
Ianto followed his order, and then left.  
"Right, I'm going to start on your leg. Those painkillers kicking in?"   
Tosh gave a feeble nod,Owen removed the ice-pack he'd put on, and began to stitch her leg.

"Jack, I love you."  
"I know Yan, I know, I love you too. I'll never let you go off by yourself now, I promise."  
"Talk about over protective," Ianto grumbled. And then, he smiled.  
"I never did show you what you could do with a stopwatch, did I?"  
Jack winked at him. "Wanna show me now?"

"Okay Tosh ol' girl, this is the last stitch, you feeling okay?"  
Tosh barely heard him.  
Her head swam, and she felt weak.   
"Tosh?"   
His voice was fuzzy to her ears.  
"Tosh?!"   
His voice became a little clearer. Her body was moving.  
It hurt. Who was moving her?

"Toshiko! Wake up, you hear me! Wake the hell up!" Owen was desperate. He shook her, willing her to open her eyes and gain consciousness.   
"Stop slipping away! Don't you dare, Toshiko, don't you dare."

A little more clearly, she heard Owen's voice talking to her.   
What was he saying?   
He seemed to be angry.  
Tosh shrank back from him, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.  
Then, dragging herself out of the fog surrounding her, she realised that it was penetratingly obvious that Owen didn't really sound angry. He sounded desperate.   
"Owen?" Tosh whispered.  
"Tosh! Don't you bloody well do that again!"  
Tosh smiled.   
It was definitely Owen.   
It was beautiful Owen, and she loved him.   
"I love you," she murmurs weakly.  
"Likewise Tosh," Owen said gruffly.  
'Always trying to hide his emotions', Tosh thought.  
That was her Owen.  
"Anyway, you're all stitched up Tosh."  
"Thank you," she said quietly, but very gratefully.   
"S'alright. So Tosh, you gonna tell us all what happened?"  
"Another day?" She pleaded.  
Owen looked into her eyes. She was right. For now, she needed rest and care.   
"Okay," he said, "hey, Jack, Ianto?!"   
There was no reply from either of them.  
'Whatever,' he thought, 'they're probably at it again'.  
"I'll just grab these clean clothes for you," Owen said, picking up the clothes Ianto had left him for Tosh, "and we'll get you home, shall we?"   
"My apartment isn't too far from here," Tosh begins timidly.  
"No Tosh, you are definitely coming home to mine. Besides, you're not fit to be alone, something could happen to you."  
Tosh didn't complain as Owen carried her out of the Torchwood hub and, being naked, she pressed herself into Owen's warm body, seeking warmth.  
Owen smiled down at the beautiful Japanese woman.

For once, Toshiko Sato didn't feel lonely, uncared for, or depressed.   
Tosh felt happy.  
 __

* * *

 


	9. The mystery man (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 'The mystery man'.  
> Toshiko is put in danger when Gwen is blackmailed to hand her over.

Toshiko Sato woke up in immense pain and fear, sweat streaming down her face.

"Tosh? You alright there?" Owen asked beside her, sitting up blearily.

The clock read 02:50.

Toshiko barely heard him, her heart beat fast, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. Frantically, she clutched at the man beside her. "Don't hurt her!" She screamed, in fright, pointing wildly into the air. "Hey, Tosh, calm down!" Owen said, trying to pin her arms to her side. "Tosh, you've just had a nightmare, lie back," Owen muttered, trying to soothe her. The Japanese woman fell back onto the pillows, trembling uncontrollably. Owen leant over her, smoothing her hair back from her face. "Hush darling, it's okay now. It was just a horrible dream." The woman's eyes were a little glassy, and a few tears rolled down her cheek. He gently wiped them away, trying to comfort her as best he could.

Finally, Owen saw Tosh's eye-lids grow heavy and her brown eyes slowly began to droop closed. He lay there for a few more minutes next to her, listening to her fast heartbeat grow steady. 'What was that about, eh, Tosh?" He whispered, almost to himself. He couldn't get back to sleep after her outburst. She was usually so quiet and meek, and it surprised him that she could become so frightened and wild. He wondered whether this sort of thing had happened before to her. 'It could have just been because of the events of yesterday', he thought, but something told him that this was unlikely. Looking at her now peaceful face, he realised how much he'd come to enjoy her company and how much he cared for her.

Owen sighed. 'Oh, fuck it, I might as well admit it.'

He loved her.

Gwen woke up with a yawn and glanced at her alarm clock. She was quite proud of herself. She had woken up before her alarm was due to go off. It would go off in 10 minutes. Then, she frowned. She never woke up before her alarm. 'Ah well,' she thought, smiling, 'maybe I'll actually be able to get a decent breakfast'. Gwen rolled over, and then screamed. Her husband was nowhere to be seen, and in his place was a note, attached to the pillow by a knife.

It read:

_Bring us Toshiko Sato, the Japanese woman, and you get your baby and husband back. Fail to do so by tonight, and they die. She'll know where we are. Remember: we are watching you._

Gwen felt her blood turn cold. They had her baby. Her little girl. A sob escaped her, before she choked it down. 'Right Gwen,' she told herself, 'get Tosh and get your baby back'. She nodded to herself. Sure, Toshiko was her colleague, but that meant nothing to her now. It was a fair deal, in her opinion. She got dressed quickly, and then ran to her car, for once, early, into the Torchwood base. Realising that Tosh wasn't there, she headed to Owen's house, hoping to find her there, hoping he wouldn't be too protective of her. She didn't want to have to do it the hard way, but then, considering her options, she had no choice.

Toshiko Sato woke up once again. Owen stood above her with a wry smile on his face. She squinted up at him. "Are you going to work?" She asked hesitantly. "Possibly," he said, "I still haven't decided yet. I am very tempted to stay with you." "I'll come to work," Tosh began, attempting to get out of bed, "one sec, I'll just get dressed." Owen shook his head. "I admire your determination, Tosh, but there is no way you're going to work." Now out of bed, Toshiko walked towards him, wobbling uneasily. "See!" She said, trying to smile, "I'm fine!" Then, her legs seemed to give way underneath her, and she would have fallen onto the floor if Owen didn't catch her first. "No, Tosh, you're definitely not fine." Tosh clung onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his back, her eyes shut, the whole room spinning. "Let's get you back to bed," Owen said, slowly walking towards it. She didn't resist, and he soon had her sat on the bed, looking unhappily at him. "I think I'd better stay here with you." Tosh sighed. "I don't want to keep you from work," she began. "It's okay, Tosh," Owen said, half-smiling at her. Tosh look up at him miserably, and Owen felt his heart pull at the sight of her so pathetic. He sat down next to her, and put his hand over her's. Tosh smiled softly. In reply, she put her hand over his. Owen's forehead creased. The simple action reminded him of a time when Tosh had comforted him in the same way, but he couldn't quite remember when. He could almost hear her voice say the words, "I'm here." So that's what he said to her now. "I'm here, Tosh." They sat together in silence until it was broken by a loud knock at the door.

"Owen?" A familiar voice called. "Gwen?" He asked, standing up, "come upstairs, I'm in the bedroom." He heard her heels on the wooden stairs, and soon, she opened the door.

Owen backed away in surprise. "Gwen, what the hell?!" She was holding a gun, and it was pointed directly at him. "I'll shoot," she warned. "What do you want?" He shouted, moving ever so slightly in-front of Toshiko. "No, no, don't make this hard," Gwen said, shaking her head, "step away from Tosh." Owen frowned. 'What the bloody fuck did she want?' He didn't move. Glancing behind him, he saw Tosh's eyes were wide with fear. "Tosh," Gwen said, "I need you to come with me." "She can't even walk, Gwen!" Owen protested. But he was powerless to do anything, because, he believed that Gwen really would shoot. And, he believed right. She would shoot.

"Move!" Gwen screamed at him. "No, it's alright," a small voice behind him said quietly, "I'll come with you, Gwen."

"No Tosh!" He snapped, "you're not moving!"

Toshiko's face crumbled. "I'm really sorry Owen," she whispered, "I love you."

"Tosh?" Owen asked.

Then, everything went black.


End file.
